Drable JongNo : Let Me Do It
by geelovekorea
Summary: Jonghyun yang tengah patah hati membuat Jino ingin menghiburnya meski Jonghyun tidak menginginkannya. meski Jonghyun sudah mengusirnya secara halus tapi Jino tetap bersikukuh untuk menemaninya. apa alasannya? kenapa? apa reaksi Jonghyun? JongNo. YAOI. BL. DLDR. drable. gaje. abal. typo(s). failure angst. failure romance. mind to review?


Drable JongNo: Let Me Do It

.

Main Cast :

JongNo (Kim Jonghyun SHINee x Cho Jino SM The Ballad)

Genre : drable, failure romance, failure humor

Rate : K

Warning : yaoi (boy x boy), abal, typo(s), gaje

Disclamer : Castnya jelas punya SMEnt dan orang tua mereka tapi fict ini jelas punya author

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

.

Huft. Namja tampan itu kembali menghela nafas. Saat sedang patah hati, beberapa memutuskan untuk sendiri tanpa gangguan atau beberapa membutuhkan seseorang untuk membuat nyaman. Meski dia masuk kelompok kedua tapi dia tidak bisa. Karena dia justru sedang bersama namja manis, sahabat dekat mantan namjachingunya.

"Jino-ya. Just leave me alone for a while." Ucap Jonghyun akhirnya. Dia tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa tidak nyamannya. Dia baru berpisah dengan namja cantiknya, Key yang tengah dekat dengan Onew, sahabatnya.

Salahkan aktifitasnya sebagai ketua osis, membuat waktunya habis dan tak bisa bersama kekasihnya. Dia lebih sering bersama Jino, sahabat Key, yang menjabat sekertaris OSIS. Sedangkan Key bersama Onew yang bergabung bersama dalam klub dance. Waktu yang tidak diberikan untuk Key membuat lebih nyaman dengan Onew. Jonghyun tidak menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak Key, tidak Onew apalagi Jino. Jonghyun hanya merutuki kesalahannya.

"I wanna be alone this time. Please."

"Nope Hyung. Kau sedang sedih jadi aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Ingat! Aku sekertarismu. Jadi aku akan selalu berada di sampingmu." Suara lirih Jonghyun yang terdengar putus asa meyakinkan Jino untuk tidak menuruti perintah Jonghyun. Tidak kali ini.

Huft. Jonghyun kembali menghela nafasnya. Ucapan Jino benar. Dia memang sedang terpuruk tapi dia sedang ingin sendiri. Dia tidak akan berbuat bodoh jika ditinggal sendirian. Dia akan baik-baik saja. Dia hanya ingin menata hatinya.

Jino hanya ingin membantunya. Jino memang orang yang care dengan sekelilingnya. Tidak banyak bicara tapi selalu mendengarkan keluhkesah orang lain. Dia pendengar yang baik. Seperti kali ini, dia ingin sebagai pendengar bagi Jonghyun karena sedihnya Jonghyun kali ini dikarenakan sahabatnya, Key. Terlebih dia merasa bersalah pada Jonghyun karena tidak memberi tahunya dari awal. Dia tidak ingin siapapun terluka jadi dia berusaha membujuk Key untuk menghentikannya selama belum jauh. Tapi ternyata tindakannya salah karena yang dikhawatirkan terjadi. Jonghyun tetap terluka.

"Aku akan mendengarkanmu seharian, aku akan bersamamu seharian Hyung. Jangan memikirkan urusan sekolah untuk hari ini. Bersantailah dan bermain denganku saja seharian ini." Jino duduk di sebelah Jonghyun. Tersenyum lebar saat Jonghyun melihat kearahnya.

Jonghyun yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kolam belakang sekolah tanpa minat, mulai tertarik pada Jino. Tertarik dengan usaha Jino yang sedari tadi berusaha mendapatkan perhatiannya. Membantu untuk melupakan kesedihannya. Tanpa disadarinya, bibir Jonghyun ikut tersenyum melihat senyum cerah Jino. Tentu saja membuat Jino yakin akan keputusannya.

"Hyung pegang janjiku ne. Aku akan menemani Hyung seharian. Bahkan sampai ke kamar mandi." Jino terkekeh kecil setelah mengatakannya. Tak urung Jonghyun juga terkekeh setelah menjitak kecil kepala Jino sambil berucap 'pervert'. Jino hanya mengendikan bahu tidak peduli. Ck.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau bersama Key. Kau sahabat Key bukan?"

"No. No. No." Jino menggelengkan kepalanya imut. "Key sudah dewasa jadi itu tidak perlu. Lagipula dengan memberinya kartu kredit gold milik Kim appa, pasti mood Key langsung kembali."

Jonghyun berdecak mendengar jawaban Jino. Memang benar. Key adalah shop a holic. Dia akan lupa pada apapun jika sudah berbelanja. Terlebih saat ini tengah dekat dengan Onew yang bisa dipastikan bisa mendukung hobi Key. Huft.

"Tentu saja. Dia akan dengan mudah lupa. Terlebih Onew hyung jauh lebih baik. Onew hyung bisa memberi semua yang aku tidak bisa. Pantas saja Key lebih memilih Onew hyung. Onew hyu-."

Chup.

Belum selesai Jonghyun menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba saja sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibir. Bibir plum Jino sepenuhnya menutup bibir tebal Jonghyun sehingga menghentikan ucapannya. Jonghyun terkejut saat menyadari Jino mencium bibirnya. Hanya menyentuh. Tidak lebih.

"Hey, tidak semua orang berpikiran sama. Aku contohnya. Aku tidak merasa Onew hyung lebih baik daripada Hyung. Menurutku, Hyung jauh lebih sempurna dibandingkan siapapun jadi jangan pernah membandingkan dirimu dengan yang lain. Arraso?" Jonghyun yang masih terkejut hanya terpaku. Tak tahu harus bersikap apa. "Tenang saja Hyungie. Aku akan membuatmu nyaman karena aku menyayangimu."

Tak lama setelah Jino mengucapkan kata-kata itu, Jino kembali mengecup bibir tebal Jonghyun. Kali ini tidak hanya menempel. Jino memberanikan diri melumat kecil yang tak lama direspon Jonghyun.

'Apa yang kulakukan? Meski Jino berniat membuatku nyaman tapi kalau aku lihat lebih dekat, Jino cukup manis. Kemana saja aku selama ini? Bukankah aku sudah bersamanya selama setahun, sejak dia menjadi sekertarisku.' Jonghyun berperang dalam hatinya. Meski dia merasa apa yang dilakukan ini salah namun tak bisa dipungkiri ada rasa nyaman didalamnya. Yang akhirnya disadarinya saat ini. 'Pantas saja, aku lebih memilih berdiam diri diruangan OSIS dibandingkan menemui Key. Ada Jino yang bersamaku saat itu. Jino yang bisa mengerti dirinya dibandingkan dia sendiri. Jino yang selalu ada untuknya. Jino yang menyayanginya dan aku yang juga menyanyanginya. Jonghyun pabo.'

Jonghyun tersenyum kecil dalam ciumannya. "Nado saranghae, Baby-ah."

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

Anyeong, Gee absen bawa drable. Kalau yang ini bawa JongNo dengan side cast OnKey. Untuk Jongkey shippers, maaf ya. Gee lebih suka OnKey daripada JongKey. Jadi kalau mau bash silahkan bash Gee, jangan karakternya karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. *bow bareng 2min

Eh, tapi Jino kabarnya gimana ya? Katanya mau debut tapi sampai sekarng malah gak ada kabarnya. Masa cuma di SM Ballad? Itu ajah hanya 2 lagu. Lek Soomaaaan,,jangan kau sembunyikan Jino. *orasi di depan SM bareng OnJongKey2Min

Btw makasih buat readers yang udah mau baca semua fict abal dan gaje Gee dan ninggalin jejaknya. Masih mau baca fict Gee yang udah lama. Bahkan ada yang jadiin Gee favorit author atau favorit story. Aww, Gee gak nyangka. *guling-gulingbarengOnKey.

Akhir kata, mind to review again?#bighugwiffteukjaebumtae


End file.
